


Daddy is a Gentleman

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: “At least you are willing to wear it like it’s your wedding dress and then you will let him undress you and fuck you like it’s your honeymoon.”





	Daddy is a Gentleman

With a fond smile, you stare at the small cardboard box that lies on the silk bed sheets before your knees. Its simple, just a plain white gift box, a black ribbon tied around it with a small card attached to it. There is no obvious way to tell what's hidden inside, but you already know. Even if you didn’t know just from the fact that he made sure that the gift would arrive on just this day that you have been anticipating, the small card would have given you all the hints you needed to figure it out.

_Baby Girl,_  
_I want you to wear this when I come back home tonight, I’m sure that you will look stunning in it. I can’t wait to see you later.  
_ _\- Love, Junmyeon_

You read the note for maybe the tenth time already and still, you can’t keep down your excitement. Junmyeon had been away for almost a week now and the large bed that the two of you share feels so much too big and too empty when you sleep in it alone. To say that you missed him would be an understatement. But you would never show just how lonely you feel without him, you don’t want him to apologize for it because you know that he is busy. And he already does so much for you, he calls you almost every night, even if he’s tired, but he will always listen to you ramble about your day. Asking for more would be greedy and a good girl knows not to be greedy.

So you much rather enjoy every second of his company, savour every little moment you can spend with him and of course appreciate every little gift he makes. Just like that seemingly innocent white cardboard box that most likely contains a new set of lingerie for you to wear tonight.

At first, there were many things about lingerie that you disliked. One of them being how complex it can be to put on. All the unnecessary laces and straps and whatnot. It can take forever to put it on properly just to have it ripped off of you again later. All this effort just to wear it once for a short amount of time. It seemed pointless at first, but by now you think of it like a wedding dress. At least you are willing to wear it like it’s your wedding dress and then you will let him undress you and fuck you like it’s your honeymoon.

Carefully you untie the black ribbon and fold it to neatly place it beside the box before you finally allow yourself to peek inside. You lift the lid and a dark violet greets your eyes. It’s a simple two-piece set, no straps or lace this time, just a silk string tied between the cups of the bra, almost like a corsage. It’s plain, it’s simple, it’s elegant. You can see why he picked it. It seems like Junmyeon doesn’t want to waste time tonight.

He would however never force you to do it. One word from you that you are just not in the mood right now and he would not question it any further. Junmyeon is a gentleman.

This present is not an obligation to have sex with him later, much rather its an invitation. An offer that you can’t decline.

Because after missing him for almost a week with several heated late-night phone calls, how could you not want him? Your body is almost aching for his touch. You crave being adored and spoiled and messed up by him.

So, of course, you put on your present quickly. It fits perfectly and sometimes you really wonder how he does it. Of course, Junmyeon knows your size and measurements he asked for them before he got you a present like this for the first time. But the fact that he always manages to find something that fits so perfectly comfortable is baffling, to say the least. When you go shopping on your own it can sometimes take you hours to find something that really fits and looks good.

But somehow you are not fully satisfied with this. It’s lacking something. Just this much will be gone way too quickly. It won’t be as exciting. But you already know how to solve this issue.

You keep your small collection of stockings in a drawer right next to the bed together with the lingerie that survived the nights you wore it. Junmyeon is usually not very rough, but on the rare occasions where he is, you can just kiss that new lingerie goodbye. But the stockings usually survive, sometimes Junmyeon even lets you keep them on while the two of you have sex because none of you bothers to fully take of everything. After a bit of consideration, you settle on a simple black pair of stockings that end maybe a hand’s width below your slip. The perfect amount of leg to show off a little. You enjoy being a tease sometimes.

You already shaved your legs this morning to make sure that they feel nice and smooth, you enjoy how they feel under your fingers as you put on the stockings. Hopefully, Junmyeon will enjoy the feeling just as much when he helps you take off the stockings again later. If he even bothers taking them off and part of you begs that he won’t because having sex with just that little bit of remaining clothes somehow feels even more thrilling.

The stockings perfectly match your new underwear and you would love to greet Junmyeon wearing just this. But one of the things you’ve come to love about lingerie is the feeling of hiding it in plain sight. Secretly wearing lingerie under casual clothes can be a very empowering feeling, even though it tends to be a little uncomfortable to wear it for a longer time. But the moment when Junmyeon’s eyes widen with pleasant surprise as you take off your clothes to reveal what's underneath will always make up for that. So you pick out one of your dresses, a simple black one with a zip at the back so it can be taken off again without a lot of effort.

You ponder whether or not you should also do your hair up and maybe put on a little bit of make-up. A short glance at the next clock tells you, that you still have some more time to prepare and since you are unable to stay still and wait anyways you decide to go ahead and do it.

All of this effort just for him to mess you up later. It might seem pointless, but you just love it so much.

Only seconds after you are done with the final touches you hear the doorknob turn and you almost jump up to greet Junmyeon immediately, you have the childish desire to jump at him as soon as he enters, but a lady has to control herself. So you try to walk into the hallway casually and slowly. Junmyeon looks up at you with a soft smile and you patiently wait for him to get rid of his shoes and coat before he finally pulls you into a warm embrace.

"I missed you", you whisper against his chest as he gently strokes your back.

"I missed you too", Junmyeon whispers back, before he gives you a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Are you wearing it?", he asks.

"Yes, do you want to see it?"

Junmyeon’s chest vibrates with laughter.

"Show me", he urges you, as he lets you out of his embrace only to take your hand and pull you along down the hallway.

Once the two of you arrive in your bedroom Junmyeon pulls you into yet another hug and starts giving you light kisses on the neck while his hands start fumbling with the zip on your back. It only takes him a few seconds to pull it all the way down. He takes a step back and lets you out of his arms so the dress can fall to the ground where you leisurely kick it to the side. Junmyeon takes another step back and sits down at the edge of the bed to take a good look at you. His dark brown eyes are filled with admiration.

"It suits you perfectly. The colour looks amazing on you", he praises and you perform a happy little spin so he can see it from all angles.

"Come here", Junmyeon asks of you while patting his own knee and your heart skips a beat. It’s about to happen.

You sit down on Junmyeon’s lap and wrap your arms around his neck. Even though the bra can also be opened on the back he prefers to slowly untie the string holding it together in the front. The first time you wore something with a lot of lace and such he told you that to him undressing you felt like unwrapping the most beautiful gift and as usual his smile seems to bear at least a bit of a resemblance to a child on Christmas eve. The same excitement, but mixed with something much more mature and lustful.

Once he is done untying the knot you put down your arms, so he can slide the bra-straps over your shoulders and throw the piece of clothing onto the floor. As soon as your chest is bare Junmyeon starts kissing your collarbone. One of his arms is wrapped around your back, the other rests on your leg, his hand on your thigh and the way his thumb strokes the inside of your thigh makes you shiver.

And the best part of it all is that you can feel his growing erection twitch against your leg through his pants. He wants you just as much as you want him.

Suddenly he takes his hand away from your leg and instead grabs you to lift you up princess style. Before you can even react to the unexpected turn of events Junmyeon already puts you down on the bed again carefully.

"I want you", Junmyeon groans into your ear with a hoarse voice and you obediently climb further onto the bed to make room for him. But he doesn’t follow right away and instead takes a moment to enjoy the sight, practically undressing you with his eyes.

A small part of you wants to just take off the slip and the stockings now so the two of you can get down to it right away, but for the most part, you know that undressing you is Junmyeon’s privilege and you wouldn’t want to make him mad just because you are too impatient.

And Junmyeon doesn’t keep you waiting for too long. After he has quickly taken off most of his clothes and carelessly scattered them on the floor he climbs into the bed and on top of you. But as always he takes his sweet time. Instead of ripping the remaining fabric off of you he starts kissing your neck, slowly making his way down to your collarbone again. This time Junmyeon’s kisses are a little less soft. You tilt back your head as he starts nibbling on your collarbone, while his hands slowly slide upwards on the sides of your body until he reaches your chest where he starts dragging his thumbs around your nipples in small circles. Always keeping just that little bit of distance left that makes you want to beg for more. You just crave being touched more.

You inhale another shaky breath before you bite down on your lips to contain the moans that start building up in your chest. Junmyeon’s thumbs stop in their tracks and he pulls away to look at you.

"Don’t hold back, I want to hear you", he demands and that alone is enough for you to lose that small bit of composure you had left. It feels like your skin is melting under Junmyeon’s touches as his hands slowly wander downwards again and his lips follow, leaving feathery kisses along their way. Every little touch makes you whimper. Your moans sound whining, pleading, begging for him to give you more. Every fibre of your being craves being touched and you just can’t hold still anymore.

As much as you enjoy the soft touches your body twitches in anticipation of more. It takes Junmyeon forever to kiss his way down to your hipbone and of course he stops there to rise and look at you with a teasing smile.

"I’m considering to let you keep those on", he mutters while he gently tugs on one of the stockings.

"Do you want me to?", you ask, voice shaking. You wouldn’t mind keeping them on if that just means that he will finally give you what you’re waiting for.

"I like them, they look very good on you", he whispers, while gently stroking that bare patch of skin between stockings and slip. Every time his fingers slide close to to the edges of your slip you whimper a little, it takes everything you have to not press yourself against his fingers.

Finally, he hooks his thumbs under each side of your slip to slowly pull it down. You immediately raise your hips to make it easier for him. Junmyeon smiles at you teasingly as he finally throws the slip to the ground. With two fingers he strokes you once and then pulls them back to look at them.

"It’s amazing how you can get that wet from just a little bit of stroking and kissing", he murmurs, before quickly wiping his fingers on the sheet.

"Please, just take me. I need you", you start begging and a sly smile creeps up on Junmyeon’s lips before he quickly jumps out of bed to take off the last few remaining clothes and get himself a condom.

When Junmyeon finally slides into you, you stop breathing for a second and your whole body tenses up as he begins to slowly move back and forth inside you.

"You’re so goddamn tight", he groans and you can only reply with a breathless moan.

"Do you like that?", Junmyeon breathes into your ear between two kisses on your lobe.

"Yes", you whimper. "Yes, yes, yes", you beg to the rhythm of his thrust. You want him to go faster, harder, deeper. You just want to be messed up by him.

"What did you say?", he asks, before moving his hips forward with a hard thrust, hitting that spot inside you that makes you scream. At this point, you’re almost painfully aroused and there is no room left inside your thoughts for anything but the feeling of Junmyeon moving inside you.

"Yes, Daddy", you whisper between two sharp breaths and he rewards you with another hard thrust that causes you to squeal with pleasure.

 _Daddy_ is a word, that is limited to your bedroom only. You would never even think about addressing Junmyeon as Daddy in a normal conversation for even a second. The word carries a certain intimacy, a secret that the two of you share. Repeating it too much would destroy the forbidden taste of it, but in situations like these, it fits perfectly. Junmyeon is always the one taking care of you and sometimes it bothers you that you can’t please him in the same way. Because even if you try he always ends up being the one to spoil you instead. But you also know just how much Junmyeon loves messing with you. How he loves hearing you moan and beg for more. And how much he loves hearing that one special word when the mood is right.

„Please, fuck me Daddy", you beg and for once Junmyeon doesn’t need to be told twice. He does love teasing and pleasuring you until you beg for more and on some days he will keep up the torture until you are a pleading mess under his control, but today Junmyeon needs it just as badly as you do. So he continues to thrust into you at a quickening pace, his tip keeps rubbing that spot inside you, sending shivers down your spine and waves of hot sensation through your entire body until its just too much to bear.

Unable to contain yourself any longer you desperately tangle your hands into Junmyeon’s black hair and pull him in for a sloppy kiss. When all the build up pressure finally releases it feels almost mind-numbing for a second. All your tensed up muscles suddenly clench one more time before they start relaxing.

Junmyeon finishes just a few seconds later. With one hard final thrust and a moan that is muffled by the intense kiss, you can feel him cum inside you. It’s maybe the second best feeling in the entire universe.

For a moment the two of you just stay in that position, heavily breathing and drenched in sweat, both trying to cool down, letting the waves of sensation subside until your mind is clear again. Once he finally catches his breath again Junmyeon pulls himself out and rolls off of you. You both lie next to each other on your back now, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, the same stupid, exhausted smile mirrored in both of your faces. With languid moves, he pulls off his condom, ties it together and throws it out of the bed. One of you will pick it up later when you are able to get up again. But right now your whole body seems to be slowly pulsating. You feel like you just ran a marathon or something. Even rolling on your side to snuggle against Junmyeon is a little bit of a struggle, but resting your head on his shoulder is worth it. Junmyeon wraps on arm around you to pull you even closer and slightly tilts his head to the side so his lips are next to your forehead.

"I love you", he whispers, before giving you a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Junmyeon", you reply while raising your head a bit so your lips can meet his for a tender kiss.

 

You don’t really remember falling asleep but when you wake up the next morning the sun has already risen and small rays of light fall through the openings between the closed curtains and into your bedroom. Junmyeon is still asleep, one of his arms loosely wrapped around your hip from behind you. Carefully you wriggle your way out of his embrace to climb out of bed. Maybe you could make breakfast, even though he keeps telling you not to bother with stuff like that. But you just enjoy the feeling of being helpful, being needed, being someone who is capable of making Junmyeon happy. You’re not just his Baby Girl, you’re his partner. This relationship is more than just sex and sometimes you just want to prove it to yourself by doing mundane things like that.

You manage to find Junmyeon’s shirt in the messy heap of clothes from last night and put it on together with a fresh slip from your drawer. On your toes you sneak out of the room, making sure to open and close the door as carefully as possible.

Halfway down the hallway the sudden thought that you probably still look like a mess crosses your head and you decide that, since Junmyeon is still asleep anyways, you might as well take some time to shower first. As you walk into the bathroom your reflection catches you off guard. You figured that you would look a little messed up, but this is more than just messed up. Your hair is a complete disaster from all the friction and some leftovers of last nights make-up are still smeared on your face. But the most noticeable thing are the hickeys.

The red of the marks Junmyeon left on your collarbone seems even more vibrant compared to the white of his shirt. You can’t help but admire them. They are his signature, his way of claiming you for the whole world to see. You belong to Kim Junmyeon and no one else.

Behind you, you can hear the bathroom door creak a little as a shirtless Junmyeon enters, his black hair still messed up and his eyes still not all the way open. He gently wraps his arms around you from behind and his eyes meet yours in the mirror. He smiles at you fondly before he leans down a bit to whisper in your ear.

"Please come back to bed with me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a re-upload of one of my older smuts, originally posted on my tumblr, thank you very much for reading :3


End file.
